


Stress Relief

by iwillrunforever



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral, Smut, affectionately, bit of humiliation, but like, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: The Doctor doesn't know how to ask for help. But when it's offered, she knows exactly what she wants.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Stress Relief

A mission gone wrong. A new friend lost far too soon. The Doctor was spiralling. 

“Doctor,” You called across the TARDIS. She was bent over the console, frowning at the controls in front of her. She didn’t seem to hear you. Or maybe she was ignoring you. “Doctor.” You repeated her name, more insistent this time. Still, nothing. “Doctor!”  
“What?!” She snapped. Now she was glaring at you. _Not my fault._ It was difficult to believe yourself. “What do you want, (Y/N)?” She had never shouted like this before, never been this angry at you.  
“What’s wrong?” You approached cautiously. You never knew when she might lash out.   
“Nothing’s wrong,” She sighed as she moved away from you.   
“Doctor,” You groaned, “Please don’t do this.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ever the defensive.  
“You’re angry. Upset. Please, just talk to me.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Clearly.” You rolled your eyes, sick of her internalising everything, sick of her locking all of her feelings away only for them to escape in angry jabs at you, the innocent bystander.  
“What else do you want me to say?”  
“Tell me the truth!” You couldn’t help yelling but immediately regretted it at the hurt on her face. You sighed and slumped your shoulders. “Please, you can talk to me. Don’t bottle everything up.”   
“I can’t put that on you, (Y/N). There’s so much in my mind, thousands of years of knowledge, and I still can’t win. I still can’t save everyone.” With those words, she turned and sat down heavily on the floor. You sat by her, hands almost touching.   
“You can’t blame yourself. You’re a Time Lord, not a god. You can’t control everything.” You hoped the words were comforting. You didn’t know what else to say. She looked at you, properly, eyes scanning your face. You pretended not to notice the way they lingered on your lips.

There had always been… _tension_ between you and the Doctor. Stolen glances, fingertips brushing against skin, moments of closeness. Neither of you pushed any further for some reason. Maybe it was the age gap. Maybe she was afraid of what intimacy meant. She was thousands of years old, she must have loved and lost so much in her long life. Maybe she didn’t want you to end up as another name on a long list of the dead, of the lost, of the forgotten.

“You’re right.” _Thank fuck._ You were glad that you hadn’t just upset her more. “I just… I wish I had control somewhere. Anywhere. I feel so powerless.”  
“I can promise you, Doctor, if there’s anything you’re not, it’s powerless.” You swallowed your nerves and took her hand in yours. She laced your fingers together and your heart started racing. “Look, if there’s anything I can do, tell me.” She went to speak but stopped herself. “I’ll do anything.”  
“Anything?”  
“For you? Yes.” You nodded. You could see her mind whirring behind her eyes as she examined you. Suddenly she was pulling you to your feet. You stood face to face with her.

“Do you trust me?”  
“With my life.” Her hand raised to your cheek with a slight tremor, brushing against your cheekbone and dragging down to rest on your collarbone.   
“Are you sure?” She wasn’t looking at you anymore, eyes turned away in thought. You nodded. Her eyes flicked up to meet yours and you shivered at the darkness behind them. The darkness that was usually hidden away by grins and laughing and jokes. The darkness that emerged when hard decisions had to be made, when people had to be sacrificed, when the real monsters were humans. Her hand wrapped around the base of your throat and sat there. _Oh shit_. “Then you will do exactly as I say. No matter what. If you can’t do that, tell me now.” Her words were a growl. You didn’t protest, instead choosing to gaze deep into her eyes, hopefully communicating your acceptance of her terms. “Good. Now strip.”

This was it. The moment you had been longing for. Waiting for. Dreaming of. You couldn’t get your clothes off fast enough. It was only when you felt the cold air brushing your nipples, making them stiffen, that you realised what you were doing. You instinctively went to cover yourself but the Doctor stopped you. She was drinking in the sight of you, of your naked body exposed and vulnerable, all for her. It was almost as though she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.   
“Touch yourself.” The order was nothing more than a whisper, but there was no doubting that it was not optional.  
“I -”  
“For me.” Those words made it easy. _Anything for her._ Your hands shook as you raised them to your body, letting them graze your skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. You started to squeeze and rub your chest, biting your lip at the sensation. It didn’t last long though before the Doctor was gripping your wrist and dragging it down your body, forcing you to bury your fingers in your heat. You started rubbing your clit, low moans slowly spilling from your mouth as a warm, tingling sensation filled your body. Part of you was still embarrassed by the way she watched you, eyes intense and unwavering, but the feelings of pleasure were strong enough to quell your shame, though your cheeks were still flushed. Her hand was still holding your wrist so went she chose to, forcing you to pull away was easy. You couldn’t stop the whine of displeasure that that escaped your lips. She brought your hand up to your mouth and you knew what she wanted without her having to speak. You began to suck and lick at your fingers, the sensation making you even wetter as you cleaned yourself away. “You’re perfect.” She murmured, the compliment shuddering through you. Your fingers were removed from your mouth and she smirked at your already dishevelled appearance. “Now, my turn.” She lead your hands to the suspenders that sat on her chest. You pushed them away and tugged at the hem of her shirts, removing them to reveal a dark navy bra. Next, the trousers, discarded in a crumpled heap. You giggled at the sight of her underwear; a matching navy bra and pants embroidered with constellations in gold thread. _So her._ She grabbed your waist and pulled you into her, bodies colliding and your lips meeting. It was like an explosion in your mind. Everything you had ever dreamed and more. Her hands roaming your body, feeling every inch of your skin, leaving heat wherever she touched. You were gasping into her mouth. Her lips were warm. She tasted like vanilla. When her hand dove between your legs she chuckled – from anyone else the sound would have been mocking. “All this for me? Such a good slut.” You should have been insulted. The word should have felt unnatural coming from the Doctor’s lips. But the possessiveness, the praise…  
“Yes. Yes, Doctor. I’m your slut.” The words came out rushed but she heard each one loud and clear.   
“Perfect.” Suddenly her hands were on your shoulders, forcing you to your knees. You stared up at her from your position. One hand was playing with your hair while the other held your chin up so you couldn’t look away even if you wanted to. “Now prove it.” You gulped, eyes flickering to the thin underwear that hid the rest of her from you. _Who knows how many people have done this?_ It was a lot of pressure. A lot to live up to. But you were going to try with every trick and idea you had. She propped herself onto the console, legs spread, giving you the perfect angle. There was a wet patch on her pants. _I guess I’m not the only one who’s a complete mess right now. She just hides it better._ You leaned forward on your knees and pressed a gentle kiss to her inner thigh, trailing your lips up, leaving wet marks up to the point where her legs met. You did the same to the other side, and she groaned from the anticipation. Clearly impatient, her hands wove themselves into your hair and pulled you in so your nose brushed her pants. As if on cue you gave a final kiss to the dampness you had noticed before and dragged your tongue up. Hands at her sides you pulled away the underwear that was so frustrating for you. You didn’t hesitate for even a moment before you were burying your face in her pussy, quickly finding her clit with your lips and sucking on it gently. Her moans were the sweetest sound you had ever heard. “Good girl.” She held you close – you couldn’t have moved away if you wanted to. But you never wanted to stop this. She was wet enough already for you to slide two fingers inside her and start thrusting them slowly, while your tongue paid attention to her clit. She gasped shakily at the combined sensation. To make her react like that, for her to be so vulnerable, all for you; it made you shudder. You pulled your head away, making sure to keep the movement going with your fingers, and watched her face. Eyes closed, mouth hanging open, head thrown back. She was beautiful. Curling your fingers inside her, you grinned at the way she whined and writhed.

Her hand jolted out and pulled you back in, almost viciously. “Don’t you dare stop.” It was an order, and one you followed willingly, licking and sucking at her folds and her clit as though it was your last meal and you were famished. You began to speed your fingers up, then, smirking, added a third, relishing in how tight she was around you. She fell apart under your touch, gasping and tugging at your hair, nonsensical words falling from her mouth in moans. A few more seconds and she came with a whine. You kept lapping at her, tasting her orgasm on your tongue and relishing it. Once she’d recovered she pulled you to your feet and caught you in a kiss.

“I should you use you for stress relief more often.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
